At the South Park Community center Cryle
by Ryoko-akira-san
Summary: Cryle-Oneshot Kyle is dragged to the community center against his own will, with his family. When then he encounters Craig. M For Mature, includes physical activity.


TiTle: What Craig has plan.

-Oneshot-

Couples: Cryle, Crenny and Style??

Eh, like a true story

ENJOY~ ;D

--

**Kyle's POV_**

Ya know how usually your parents don't have anything planned or they don't at least tell you anything when you, yourself have plans? Well something like that happened to me. Out of the blue. You have to go to some Community thing that happens once a year…

"But Mah! Do I really have to go?" I crossed my fingers in hope. Something I really don't want to do.

"Yes you do Kyle! This is a family night. Were gong to have lots of fun as a family." She said retouching up her dull ruby hair by the mirror.

I was about to retort back with, that we always get family night about everyday. But decided to keep my mouth shut. "Well then I'm going to bring a book with me." I mumbled under my breath as I passed my mother. Though she apparently have heard me, called out my name, yelling about the amount of books I bring, whatever. I just ignored her.

When I was taking my sweet time to my room, I saw my little brother Ike; he was dancing with excitement, like as if some boy or girl asked him out.

"Kyle!"

I swear, I think Mr. Garrison might turn his students gay….or bi. I turned to my little Canadian brother who had sleek hair crossing his forehead. Before I could respond to him he continued.

"Its going t be so fun Kyle!" Jeez, his eyes were shining like burning stars falling, "there's going to be many fun things to do, like get your face painted, going on those bouncy blow ups…Hey where are you going?!"

He could have blabbered on and on about the activities they have there. I would have been excited when I was the same the age as Ike… Oh the Joy tonight.

Dr. Seuss Celebration, at the South Park Community Center. That was the event that was being held tonight. I really did wish that I could have stayed home, why? Well let's just say that, I was surrounded by kids. And a bunch of them. I would say that its Ike's grade (4th grade) and so.

Ike noticed where the rooms with the bouncy blow up castle like where the face paint room was next to, "Come Kyle!" My mother yelled after me, "Don't get lost and follow along!" She and my dad went about with Ike passing through the crowds grownups with their kids running around.

I followed slowly behind, getting bumped by other people. When I came to the room where Ike and my parents were…the room was noisy. By noisy little kids screaming about like at some kids birthday party. The room inside was pretty big, able to fit 3 bouncy 2 one side and I on the other, there was even some bleachers in the middle and against the walls, where parents could sit and watch their kids.

I looked around for my parents when I saw a familiar figure. Raven black hair... Stan? No… Craig. Was he dragged here too?

"Kyle over here!" My mom called my name. She was in line with Ike, his shoes were off. I looked back to the area where Craig was seen. But he… wasn't there. Gone? I would've talked to him; at least he's someone I know….

"Mom, can I walk around a bit?" I asked. She looked at me to Ike, thought about it to herself and said aloud.

"Fine. But call me every 30 minutes okay?" She kissed me on the cheek, leaving a wet glob of lipstick and saliva.

"Ugh, mom!" kids in the line snicker; I glared at most of them, like that did anything.

"Have fun! And be Safe! And don't talk to strangers!" I waved her off knowing all the stuff she would say to me. Two kids bumped past by me.

"At least say excuse me…" I mumbled and hurriedly left the squealing room of kids. Craig… I looked around in the hall, but there wasn't much people expect for another line of people getting their face painted. I bet if Cartman was hearing, he would be totally pissed off with all the lines.

I was still carrying my book with me, might as well find a quiet place to read…that's if I ever I ever find one. I walk down the Corridor passing by a room called Silly Willy walk way, where if you find the rhyming the guys says, you win a prize. Another room that a work out room, some disco like music was heard, the only people that was contained in there was a few adults. Restrooms/locker rooms and storage rooms. If I kept on going then I would come to the middle where there was a swarm of people around a table, free books…. Before I finalize on my thoughts…

"Kyle." I jumped at the sudden call and happen to find the voice of Craig.

"Craig, I saw you earlier before in that rook, but… well were you also dragged here too?" I asked, starting a conversation. The boy shooked his head.

"No, I came here on my own free will." He said.

My eyebrow rose, "Why..?"

"Its fun."

"Oh well, I guess ill be going no-"

"Wait, what's that for?" Craig indicated to the book I held in my hand at my side.

"Oh! I brought this book because I didn't really want to come here." I said then changed the subject, "So what's so fun about this place, where little kids scream and bump into you?"

A slight smirk appeared on the boy's face, "ill show you **what** I mean. Follow me."

"Oh, okay…"

I followed Craig going down a hall that was kind of empty only a few people here and there. I didn't really see this hallway…Craig came to a stop at a door; there was no label on or near the door.

"Are we allowed in here? There's no label on it…" Worriment was taking in over my voice.

"You want a quiet place or what?" I was confused at first. Was he going to show me what kind of fun was here? I shrugged it off at least I get to read… The rave-haired boy was pick-locking the doors lock. And yet a soft click was sound. He wobbled the doors knob and opened the door. I hesitated at first.

"Come on. Your looking for a quiet place right?" Another sly smile crept on to Craig's thin lips. I walked in to the dark room, glancing at Craig. He came in behind me, I heard another click sound and the lights blinked once and stayed on.

The room was… well kinda small almost an average houses walk in closet, there was a nice dark red carpet or rug and the walls about pure white no visual stains. I walked in a little further in, about big enough to fit a couple more people in. "I wonder what they were going to use such a space of room for…" I wonder a loud. I felt heat from behind me and forgot Craig was in here, he was also to close…

"Well are you gonna sit?" He asked in his nasal voice.

"uh…eah''''." I chose a corner to sit in and opened up my book from where I left off. The boy sat next to me, begin awfully quiet except for the soft breathing of him. Silence swept thought as I read my book, in a good rhythm, Craig asked me a question.

"What book are you reading?"

"Huh?"

"What's the book called?" He asked again.

"Oh, it's called, Dragons of Darkness." I said smiling.

"Is it good?"

"Mm" again silent took over then...

"Have you ever had sex?"

What?!" I've heard him clearly and a wild blush came across my face.

"Sex. Did you ever have sex before?" he was asking me a straight question and just staring straight into my eyes too. I looked away trying not to lose myself.

"Don't you... think having sex is….too much? I mean, I think were too young…" I tried to stay calmed, and without looking, I knew Craig was having that smirk on his face again. "Beside were guys and there'll be more girls in the near future…"

"Yeah, we're guys. In a room, by ourselves. Me with you." He said, I felt the warmth next to me again. I shuddered.

"Uh, I think it's about time I start going.., Craig." I didn't glance at him and I was having this weird feeling about what he was going to do… I went towards the door and it seemed that Craig made no attempt to stop me. I went to the knob of the door and it was locked! I tried again.

"Dammit Craig! Unlock this door right now!"

"You wanted to see what fun I have right?" I felt his hands on my shoulders; I flinched and abruptly turned to him.

"How the hell did you get over here so quickly?!"

He played another of his sneaky smiles, "Stealth Kyle. So how about I show you fun. Right now."

"Look my mom must be worried about me now…"

"She can wait."

"Wha-mph!"

I felt the sensation of Craig's lips upon mine; he held both of my wrists in his hands, which made my book fall. The raven-haired boy nudged his knee up into my crotch area, pressing hard. I moved my mouth away from his, breathing hard.

"C-Craig..." I huffed, I was feeling exposed. Craig grinned, "Do you know how sexy you are when you blush like that?" It was true; I was starting to feel….heat." He looked down towards my pants and smirked. "You're already getting a boner now huh? Am I that much for you?"

I giggled, weird for a guy to fuck with another guy no? "It would seem you, yourself is getting one too, Craig." I said playing back with his game.

He smiled once again, prying his grin, "How about we take this to the next step." With that, Craig striped off his jacket, exposing his pale chest and slender form, showing the outline of his boxers. He threw the clothing to the ground in one of the corners and pried to me with his eyes.

"Well? Are you gonna take your off or not?"

"Huh? Oh…" In a way I felt like an idiot, watching Craig strip and staring at his body….I look a second look at his body, jeez, if this goes on any longer, I might as well take my pants off because my di-

"Kyle, your not having second thoughts are you now?"

"Uh no!" I started to undress my self somewhat like the way Craig did. I went to slip my jacket over my head when a I felt this tension where I couldn't pull over.

"Uuhh Craig…" I heard some laughter from hi, like it was the funniest thing he ever saw. "Dammit Craig! This isn't funny where I get myself stuck in my jacket. Help me out here!" I yelled, wriggling myself free from my damn jacket, my lower belly was showing too. Craigs laughed quieted down a bit.

"Heh, quiet, I'll help you while we do it."

"Hu-"By that, I felt two hands, Craig's hands, one grabbed onto my waist of my jeans and an arm of mine, then he lowered me to the ground. My back lay first with the rug and the weight of Craig onto. And of course, me still stuck with my arms over my head, His hands ran down my chest to my sides and the undoing of my pants, which was pulled off and boxers didn't go any lower to my knees.

"Heh."

"Hey! Your laughing at it, are you?" I yelled through the clothing.

"Of course not Kyle." He rolled me over to my back side and he quickly pulled off my jacket where I could see everything. I felt the flesh of Craig's skin against my own.

"Uuhh Craig? What are you doing now?" I asked as my heart began to quicken.

"It's a little thing called, buttsex or else I like to call it, ass fucking with your dick." I squeaked when I felt Craig's cock in my ass!

"Jesus Chris, Craig!" I gripped the shaggy rug that entwined with my fingers.

"This is what I call fun." The he started it. Thrusting with every motion back and forth, but it was soft, little moans came from my throat. "You gotta move your hips Kyle," he said, his hands rubbed against my thigh and around my area. A great sensation went up through me. Sperm was starting to drip from the erected cock. That's when I started to move my own hips to follow the rhythm he was going.

"Ahhh...ah Damn Craig," I couldn't sputter out anything anymore as the good fucking sensation hit me with complete moaning.

"You like that don't'cha bitch!?" Craig smacked my ass and I tightened my grip with the already entwined rug. He pushed himself even more in me, thrusting then even faster.

"Haaah, oh baby!" The raven haired boy groaned, "You sweating; like a fuckin' cow! Especially your damn penis!" He took a deep breath and continued, "Something's wrong with you, Kyle. Liking this so damn much."

"Heheh, talk about it yourself." I mustered. We both laugh at ourselves and continued the jacking, with beads of sweat running down out faces, skin slapping against each other and having splitting erections every moment. The room was silent with the groans, when a different sound voiced out, more like a cell phone ring.

It rung once, twice with its annoying ring.

"O-ooh Craig, My cell phone…" I cracked, keeping up the rhythm.

"Forget it." He said, pushing in harder and groaned from the satisfaction and the phones ring died down.

Utter silence went quick when the device started to ring again.

"Dammit Kyle! Your phone is ruining the fucking moment!" Craig almost shouted, starting to get pissed of. I reached for the clothing that had my cell in it. I looked at the screen, there was a few text messages that came in like a time sequence and two missed calls; one from ma' and another from…Stan?

"Stan called me…" I said aloud.

"What? You two boyfriends or something?" I blushed at the thought of me and Stan being boyfriends.

I cringed my eyes, "Craig! We aren't like that." I turned to the boy that was hovering over my back. He fractured a grin.

"Now, let me teach you a new trick Kyle, its called regular sex but I like to call it; dick fucking each other with dirty thoughts." I smiled.

"Heh dude, where do you get these weird names for these things?" He shrugged.

"How 'a bout we just get to fucking now." He said. As I embraced myself for more hardcore action, I noticed something, unfamiliar.

A hole…

"Hey Craig, had that hole always been there?" I pointed towards the door.

**--**

**Craigs POV**

I glanced at the redhead to his finger then the door. I did notice the difference on the door but it didn't really bother me. "No. but, whatever." After I finished that I started to hear giggles and the jingle of keys.

"Craig, you said nobody can get in here, right??"

"I don't know. Didn't think I said that though." I said in my nasal like voice. As the keys were non-heard, the busted open. I felt Kyle jump underneath me…what fun.

"Ha-ha! We got you guys on tape, Kyle!" Ike laughed pointing at the Kyle, while Georgie held up the video camera.

"Ike!" The red head yelled.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!! Kyle what the hell are you doing!" Kyle's mother came in looking at the both of us.

"Ma'?" when I looked out the door, there was a whole crowd of people out there, children, adults and even staff members.

"Looks like your mom brought in a uproar here." I said to the other.

Before Kyle had a chance to respond, Stan and Kenny, Stan's face went to pure shock.

"Kyle?! I thought that you- Your with Craig? Oh- Oh my god! I cant even stand to look at you!" He hurriedly left the room, pushing through the crowd of people and Kenny, well he was taking snapshots of us, or more like towards Kyle.

"Kyle! I do not tolerate this! Get up right now, get your clothes on and were leaving this instant!"

"But Ma'! There people. Looking." Kyle tried excusing. Shiela squinted eyes of daggers at him.

"Young man!" she collected his clothes. "You're in big trouble for this!" She grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him up underneath me. When Kyle got up from his feet, bigger murmurs came from the audience, adults covering their Childs eyes and faster snapshots were heard from Kenny, sticking his tongue out as do professionals. I trudged over to my pants and put them on, not even being noticed by the people. Kyle must feel sooo embarrassed right now.

The Jews mom, plowed through the crowd with him, yelling at him with every step, people followed them, and waiting to see what happens and some were just shaking their heads. Once the crowd cleared out, Ike and Georgie came in towards me.

"Here, we recorded beginning and the last part of your sex with Kyle." He handed me the tape and I grinned, what porn to have. "AHEM!" I glanced down at the little boy.

"What?"

"Our deal?" He said, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes and gave him the 50 bucks, the 4th grade smiled as I handed them the money, they both held hands following out the crowds ways, probably going to make fun of Kyle.

"So Craig." A voice came.

"Kenny." I turned to him, "I notice that you were also taking some photos. What do you want for it?" I said, getting to business/

The blond smirked, "Why don't we try, ass fucking with your dick." Kenny started to undue his jacket.

"Well then." I closed the door, "Shall we get started, Kenny?"

He smiled, "But, I'll be ontop."

END~

Fun now has a new definition


End file.
